weatheraustincatfandomcom-20200214-history
Stories
Yeah, no [[User:Catishot1|Austin/Catishot1/ATSCCDrocks]] ([[User talk:Catishot1|talk]]) 03:25, November 22, 2019 (UTC) '''The A-Squad: The Caper of Zack’s Doll.''' '''Chapter 1: Austin Shows his true colors''' '''One day in the magical land of Gerrushfloricalitaly, Austin Smith, Zack Schwalm, Cat Valentine, and Michael Schultz were playing a game of go fish. Right next to The Leaning Tower of Pizza. Austin was 4 feet 9 inches tall, Zack was 5 feet 3 inches tall, Cat was 5 feet 5 and ½ inches tall, and Michael was 4 feet 7 inches tall. Austin had freckles all over his face and he had dirty blond almost brown hair and he had glasses and he was skinny. Zack had the same hair as Austin and his blue eyes were also identical to Austin’s he also had more meat on him than Austin but he was kinda skinny too.''' '''Cat had red hair, brown eyes, and was cute. Michael had carrot colored hair and was short and skinny but was a nerd.''' '''They played for what seemed like two hours but was a mere thirty minutes. They had super powers and flew from their dimension to this one. Austin and Michael went to Western Pines Middle School, Cat went to Hollywood Arts High School, and Zack went to Osceola Creek Middle. Austin and Cat had a thing of which Zack didn’t like. Austin was the most powerful and the leader, he could destroy the entire multiverse without even batting an eye. Zack was insane and he lived for a fight. Cat deceived people with her good looks and when the moment was right BOOM the next thing they’d see is Hades saying Greetings. Michael helped by blinding them, blowing them up, and transporting them to another location (the crooks of course) and he invented stuff for the gang that was eons past regular time. At 12:05 P.M. they got hungry for Mac and cheese. But before they could even say anybody want Mac and cheese a gang of ten out numbered them. Zack drew out his axe and his dynamite. Cat pulled duel blades made of molten steel and of course a make-up kit. Austin took out a big rocket launcher and two swords one silver with scratches and a perfect gold one. Michael, obviously took out a lap-top and researched them and their weapons. “ They are terraoids, they are from the dimension we came from and Michel, Roxsy, Derek, Paul, and Aaron sent them.” The gang looked shocked, as far as they could remember they had put them in prison for life for stealing bacon, so Austin had a bitter rivalry against them. “No, I took them down with Zack when they kidnapped you and Cat!” Austin yelped back at Michael. Suddenly an ugly 12 foot 6 inch guy sliced Cat on the back and she fell on the grass with a thud, blood dripping everywhere. “NO!!!!!!!!” Austin shrieked, obviously angered at them for hurting the Cat. Zack looked pretty mad too, but not as mad as Austin. “Ahhhhh” Austin screamed as he ran toward the guy who slashed Cat. BOOM, KICK, POW, SLICE, PINCH Austin was mauling them and Cat barely looked up and she was shocked out of her mind, blood everywhere and kidneys flying all over “Classical Austin, mad as a bull when I‘m hurt” “ Finally he shows his true colors” (Concentrate Red) Michael whispered to Zack, who was still mad at the guy who sliced Cat. A few seconds later the battle was over Austin, covered in blood, was victorious. “Say hello to Hades for me and tell your friends who want to come back for revenge you mess with Cat you get my wrath” (That was taken from the old saying you mess with the bull you get the horns).''' '''　''' '''Chapter 2: Zack pees his pants.''' '''The gang looked shocked, they’d never seen Austin that mad before. “ Ahhhhhh” Zack screamed. Everyone nearly jumped 20 feet in the air. “WHAT IS IT ZACK!?” Austin shouted enraged. “Mr. Fluffy Pants The Third ( lll ). He’s gone, my doll!” “ You play with dolls . . . . . . . . WOW,” everyone teased. “So.” Then a letter came out of nowhere and our hero’s read it. ''Dear Austin, Cat, Zack, And Michael, I See You Have Met Our Little Friends. We Have Your Gang’s Most Important Stuff: Zack’s Doll, Cat’s Eyeliner, Michael’s Coefficient Chip To Upload, Download, And Prevent Viruses, And Your Mystical Little Blade Of Time, Riptide! Hope To See You Surrender Just So You Can Get The Stuff. Hugs And Tickles, Michel. ''“OMG, so that’s what happened to my eyeliner and that other stuff he mentioned.” “That poo-headed little monster. No wonder why Cat hasn’t been looking as attractive as usual and that eye liner junk hides my ''True Anger Power Immortal Deadly Form''” “What now about that eyeliner junk?” Cat is always serious about make up especially eye liner. “If he has that stuff he could instantly destroy us and the multiverse and or bring it to its knees. We have to stop him Austin.” “That little turd stinkin’ monkey stole my blade. He is so dead. And he’s probably at the library checking out the book I wrote ‘The Misadventures Of Fiends Who Almost Eat Everything’ and I bet you all want revenge too.” “Right,” they all shouted. “Oh-No, My doll. Boo-Hoo, Cry-Cry.” “Austin, I think Zack just sprung a leak.” “You’re right Cat, He wet himself, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.” When Austin quit laughing he continued his book, ‘Percy Jackson And The Olympians, Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth. He was in Chapter 2: ‘The Underworld Sends Me A Prank Call’.''' '''　''' '''　''' '''Chapter 3: The Chaos Crystal has to Shop.''' '''“Quit worrying about your stupid doll and focus, we need the chaos crystal. It is the only thing powerful enough to kill every single one of them once and for all. It’s even more powerful than mad Austin.” “Whoa, more powerful than ''mad ''me, Michael. Now that’s scarier than Zack when he’s sucking on his thumb. Ha.” “This is serious, if Michel gets his stubby, little hands on the crystal we are DEAD!” Michael said, as nervous as Austin when Cat is in trouble or when he has to go to the bathroom. The gang agreed that they’d go look for the crystal right after lunch and a bathroom break. Later Austin led a search party. Finally after checking every nook and cranie in that dimension they went to target. Then, out of nowhere, They saw it: A huge pile of worn out golden crystals. But what they did not know was which was the ''chaos'' crystal. So they searched for what seemed like forever until Austin gave up and went down the Lego isle and he said, “Hey, I found a crystal looking at legos.” The gang came skeptically, but they were surprised to see a tiny silver crystal browsing the bottom of the Lego isle. “Hey, you guys, and gals, know where that small $4.99 little Lego car with one guy is?” It asked that just a little sad. “Yeah here.” “Thanks Austin, and do not ask how I know your name because we see each other here all the time.” “Hey, are you the chaos crystal?” The thing stared as if Austin were the stupidest person ever and said, “Duh, and the stupid person wins a stupid ''copper'' medal.” “Hey, that’s my boy . . . . er partner,” Cat said quite irritated. “Actually, Cat what were you going to say?” “You’re my, uh, boy partner.” “Oh, okay,” Austin complained. “Anyway, we need you to help us, you ever heard of Michel, Roxsy, Derek, Paul, and Aaron?” “Yeah, duh Michael,” the crystal said quite annoyed. “Well we need your help to stop them from taking you, splitting you in half, and destroying the world,” Zack moaned. “I don’t care,” the crystal said. “Hey, they’ll chop you in half, and destroy the world. . . . . . . . . . and all the Legos.” “Ahhhh you’re serious Zack, ok I’ll help you, right after I get this Lego set.” So the crystal got his Lego set, then the gang took him to a laser after the Lego set was built. ”Ok we need to get you up on this platform, so we can get ¼ of your ultimate power.” The crystal obeyed every command of Michael. “Ok are you ready, crystal?” “Yeah, sure am Michael, and by the way, will I still be able to play with Legos?” “Yeah.” Then Michael turned on the laser and POOF! ¼ of the crystal’s power was in a thermos.''' '''Chapter 4: Michel buys a toilet & a thermos. ''' '''　''' ﻿